


触礁

by lisbon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original work - Freeform, 一个叫暗礁的连环杀手, 保险调查员弗朗西斯, 原创, 牵扯进杀人案而失去所有的演员卢克
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 向来只扮演反派的演员卢克普伦切特，意外卷入了一桩杀人案件，无奈被曝光在父亲葬礼当天跑去取乐的事情，因为失去了大好前途和所有钱，在山穷水尽时卢克决定铤而走险骗保，前来调查的保险调查员弗朗西斯肖看穿骗局同时发现卢克可能是抓捕连环杀手的重要人物，因为联手找寻真相。
Relationships: 弗朗西斯.肖/卢克.普伦切特





	触礁

_“把它给我。”弗朗西斯放缓自己像豹子扑食一样的紧张状态，将手伸向那个正踩在他的沙发和新买的宜家枕头上的男人。_

_“别让事情变得更糟。”_

_卢克拿着保险拒赔印章，余光里他能看到刚才争抢途中飞落在地板上的理赔单，此刻有一半滑进了矮脚柜下面，他看着弗朗西斯，这个男人比他还要高大，但碍于战场是在他的公寓里，所以弗朗西斯束手束脚，一方面稳住那个蓝玻璃花瓶，一方面向他伸出手。  
该死的，他从没想过在戏场外会有这么戏剧的场景发生在他身上，卢克尝试着突破弗朗西斯的包围，但对方伸开双臂就几乎拦截了他所有逃跑路线。_

_“你他妈的不能这么对我！”卢克愤怒又绝望的冲着弗朗西斯大喊，他没把握能用印章打破玻璃然后丢出窗外。_

_弗朗西斯看出了卢克的动摇，他不敢前进，用温和的安抚的手势示意卢克冷静下来，事情发展到现在完全就是一场误会，那张保单根本和卢克无关，但在他这样解释后对方却认为这是谎言所以打算先下手为强。  
“就算不把印章给我，也先从沙发上下来，卢克。”弗朗西斯希望卢克离开他的沙发，右边海绵下面的弹簧经不住这样的折磨，他看到卢克在望玻璃，知道对方在想什么。_

_卢克这辈子最不愿意做的事情就是认命，可是事到如今，在他急剧崩塌的生活中，他似乎无法阻止一切从他手中失去并且不能再争取到任何事。卢克跳下沙发，他把印章放在了他和弗朗西斯中间的茶几上，弗朗西斯并没有着急把那东西拿走，而是和卢克一样沉默复杂的看着对方。_

_“别再从我手里拿走什么了，弗兰克。”卢克丧气的叫他弗兰克，只因为他希望哀求能有点结果。_

_弗朗西斯没有去拿印章，而是走到旁边的矮脚桌下拿起那张理赔单，然后走到卢克面前，一只手按住卢克的头顶，一只手把理赔单放在对方面前。_

_卢克尴尬的逃避弗朗西斯盯着他的眼睛，想要逃走但被弗朗西斯狠狠按着坐在沙发上，卢克感觉到弗朗西斯刻意用大腿把他挤到边缘，而他只能乖乖把手放在膝盖上，转身看着卢克充满抱歉地说：“我会赔的。”_

卢克和弗朗西斯相识于半个月前，而在一个月前，卢克 普伦切特还是当下最受欢迎的电影演员之一，有稳定的收入来源并即将进入新的剧组，唯一烦恼的事情只有姐姐艾丽的婚礼上到底该用什么颜色作为主色调。

“友善点。”艾丽拍拍卢克的膝盖，在十分钟后他们将驶入私人地盘，这也意味着那些蹲守在路边的狗仔不再能用那些亮的烦人的闪光灯试图照过玻璃拍摄卢克的表情。

“葬礼选择不公开，我也许都不用出席。”卢克冷眼从后视镜看后方记者跟车，这确实是个大独家，有鉴于他曾经公开表示与詹姆斯 普伦切特断绝父子关系，如今参加葬礼又显得‘出尔反尔’。卢克叹气，将手搭上艾丽放在他膝盖的左手上，作为异父异母的姐姐，他们都没有享受过父母喜爱，在詹姆斯和艾丽的母亲结婚后，他们像两片撞在一起的浮萍，一开始很用力，然后变得越来越轻，最后靠在一起。  
他不想让艾丽担心，这也是出席葬礼的唯一原因。

詹姆斯 普伦切特从来都不是一个好父亲，但却是一个好朋友好兄弟，出席葬礼的人完整表现了詹姆斯卓越的社交能力和广大的关系网，他们聚在一起缅怀詹姆斯，有一些人会来安慰他和艾丽，艾丽表现的足够有教养，但她很快借口自己不舒服让卢克陪她出去走一走。

“他收到了很多花。”艾丽挽着卢克，他们走往教堂外面。

“他这辈子的爱都给了外人。”卢克平淡的说着，但内心却翻涌起来，他已经很长时间不去想过去的事情，试图把那些暴力和辱骂留在心里深深的角落就像一场他参演过的电影，而他现在退出开始了真正的生活。

有个酒鬼后爸不是什么好事，但母亲是个瘾君子便不能挑剔什么。艾丽还记得她第一次见到卢克的时候，那时候他才十二岁，而她刚刚成年，当看到卢克常年营养不良导致发育缓慢而被詹姆斯责打的时候，她选择带着卢克离开家，搬到了她在大学外面租的公寓。刚开始日子很不好过，但当他们的父母酒醒或是清醒的时候，会偶尔给她的银行卡打一笔小钱，足够维持半个月的温饱。

“我们不该把马特一个人丢在里面。”马特是艾丽的准未婚夫，卢克很喜欢他，甚至投资对方开设艺术展，让马特的作品被更多人认可。

“噢，也许是吧。”艾丽回答的没什么力气，她依然在向前走，“也许婚礼应该推迟。”

卢克听到后停下脚步，声音提高：“他的主意？”

“不，是我的。”艾丽急忙解释道，她移开视线，思考了一下开口：“詹姆斯刚刚离开，也许我该再等一年。”

“别告诉我那个混蛋影响了你。”卢克愤怒的指着教堂，“他这辈子做的最好的事就是放弃挽着你走上红毯的权利。”

艾丽抚摸着卢克的头发，卢克比她高很多，但很多时候都还像十二岁那年，冲动，热心，维护着她。“这权利本身就只属于你，卢克，我只是不确定我能否应付得了结婚生活。”

卢克哑然，从他认识艾丽开始，艾丽就是一个很有目标很坚定的女人，这也是为什么她会获得领域内的成功并得到一个完美的爱人。至少在卢克看来马特是完美的，他高大英俊，拥有稳定收入，善良正直，收养了三只流浪猫，和艾丽相识在大学后一路稳定走到现在，卢克甚至偷偷请私家侦探调查过对方但除了发现喜欢西芹是谎言外没有别的问题。  
但他没法想象和马特结婚后的生活，不，他甚至不能想和任何人结婚的生活，他和艾丽不一样，成年后几乎没有过稳定长久的关系，而他本人所追求的也是刺激和新鲜感，而他作为公众人物难免因此被诟病，所以他的团队利用悲惨童年为他营造了不相信爱的多情形象，再加上他交往的人大多拥有相同世界观，所以好聚好散从没找过麻烦，不仅如此还曾替他澄清了一些不实消息，因此获得谅解还收获了一批粉丝。

卢克决定支持艾丽的决定，如果艾丽出现了犹豫，那么现在最该说点什么的是马特而不是他。

“跟随你的心。”卢克抱住艾丽，告诉她无论如何自己都支持她的决定。

葬礼结束后艾丽邀请卢克去她家里，卢克婉拒并说经纪人已经帮他订好了酒店。

“我得无时无刻看着这个大明星。”艾比盖尔指指卢克，作为卢克的经纪人最大的工作量就是在记者们都紧盯着的时候让卢克安分一点。

艾丽吻别卢克，在送别时偷偷嘱咐艾比盖尔试着拿些正面角色给卢克，最起码别再拿杀人狂的剧本给他。  
艾比盖尔悻悻的笑着，没办法告诉对方那部电影是卢克自己接的。

艾比盖尔给他们定的酒店在离开市郊回到市中心的路上，路上她查阅了关于卢克的搜索词条，大多都在正面方向，只有少部分提及了当年轰动一时的那场断绝关系声明。  
酒店外没有狗仔，但艾比盖尔并不敢放松警惕。她和卢克的房间挨在一起，在分别时哀求又警告对方不要在今晚做任何事，包括登陆社交软件。  
卢克表面上答应的漫不经心，这是最能哄骗艾比盖尔的行为，因为对方清楚如果他正经许诺那几乎就意味着他会立刻朝相反的方向做。  
卢克拖着行李箱走进房间，他看了一整季电视剧，在手机显示一点钟的时候跳下床打开了行李箱。他是从澳大利亚新南威尔士的片场直接飞回来的，按照约定他在两天后就要回去继续拍摄。卢克把行李箱拖到床上打开，里面除了必需品之外还有一个黑色的小袋子，卢克熟练的从里面拿出假发和眼镜，他在那该死的片场呆了两个月，今天晚上他可不打算只呆在酒店里。卢克穿上那件他从未在公开场合穿过的牛仔外套，搭配一条浅色牛仔裤和运动鞋，以防万一他还贴上了从剧组化妆室带走的假胡子，一整套流程下来他看起来完全不是‘卢克 普伦切特’，卢克轻手轻脚的离开房间，然后向着他在纽约的‘家’，一家会员制酒吧前进。

卢克离开酒店拦了一辆出租车，路上他撕下胡子装在口袋里，他让司机把车停在酒吧两个街区外，然后走到那家叫蓝色天空的书店门口，从架子上取下当天的纽约时报，翻到第二页记住第一个单词。那是今天的入场暗号。

保险起见，直到走进酒吧所处的巷子里，卢克还回头两次确认没有狗仔跟过来，他顺利进入酒吧，虽然是会员制但他也不能完全卸下伪装，他坐到自己的老位置上——吧台右手边第二个位置，等着为别人点酒或者是有人给他点酒，卢克一边抿酒一边看着舞池搜寻猎物，他喜欢比他还要高大的男人，热衷于那种压迫感带来的膨胀欲望和滋生的挑战欲，那通常令一场性爱更加疯狂。  
卢克看上了那个正在扭动肩膀的黑发男人，深色衬衫解开了将近一半的纽扣，胸前汗水让蜜色肌肤发光。卢克摘掉帽子，他长着一张严肃时就接近刻薄的脸，上挑的眼尾和薄唇让人很容易产生距离感，但只要一点微笑就能让刻薄转变为轻佻。卢克放下酒杯向那个人走去，那人看到他时先有一点惊讶随后自然的用手摸上卢克的脸颊，在舞曲没有进行完的时候两人就已经吻在一起，卢克甚至懒得去问对方的名字，男人拉着他到走廊，顺着嘴唇一路吻到卢克已经勃起的阴茎，男人隔着布料抚摸，一只手解开纽扣，用牙齿咬下拉链。  
卢克并不反对在酒吧来一发，但这多少风险有点大，他哑着嗓子喊停。  
“去外面。”

现在是凌晨三点，路上甚至连野猫都不会有，男人拉着卢克拐到酒吧后面的巷子，即使是白天也很难注意到这个地方。  
真是相当有经验。卢克刚想着就被男人的轻咬拉走注意力，他趴在墙上，男人在他身后用手指做着扩张，除了低喘没有更多声音。  
“好男孩。”男人吻着卢克的肩膀，他用阴茎蹭着卢克的臀缝。  
卢克没有回答，他向后顶无声要求男人快点进来，男人慢慢推进，卢克昂起头叹息，他的手向后抓着男人的短发，呢喃着：“快点...”  
男人得到许可一样将阴茎一口气插入卢克的身体，之后像渴望得到认可般的快速抽插，卢克的声音破碎成了从厚墙中断断续续传来的音乐那样，男人让他转到正面，拉扯起他的一条腿放在自己腰上，几乎比刚才更深的插进去，卢克低吼，一边撸动着自己的阴茎射在对方小腹上。  
这差不多是这两个月最美好的夜晚，起码这个人比上一个话痨要好太多，也更持久。  
“天...”男人在他身后说，阴茎从卢克身体里滑出来，男人把保险套扔在地上，他们短暂的吻了一下作为结束。

卢克穿好衬衫，他的裤子有点脏了，但夜晚也看不出来。那个男人确实是个很好的炮友，甚至不打算留下联系方式，他们走出巷子便分别，男人重新回到酒吧，而卢克从口袋里拿出烟盒咬了一根出来点燃，想起自己的帽子落在了酒吧又进去取出来，顺着无人街道大概走了半个小时，之后打车几乎已经快要天亮了，卢克做贼心虚的把口袋里的胡子黏上，催促司机再快一点。

回到酒店之后卢克睡了两个小时，在艾比盖尔叫他吃早饭的时候没有露一点马脚，他几乎完成了完美犯罪——是几乎。

情况急转直下就在第二天下午，当天上午警方报道在绿林公园发现一具女尸，这原本和卢克八竿子都打不着，但问题就是在案发时间内，他出现在了五个街区外的道路监控里，但由于他变装过的关系，起初艾比盖尔在接受询问时直接否认他曾在当晚外出，但警方在之后找到了一家便利店的监控录像，其中有两秒刚好拍到了他的正面，卢克不得不坦白他确实在当晚外出，但拒绝透露行程，网上霎时间谣言四起，艾比盖尔知道真相后几乎要把他的头拧下来才算罢休，当红影星牵扯进杀人案直接影响到了卢克在两天后回到澳洲片场，不得已卢克在签订保密协议后坦言了当晚的真实情况，但网上同时有人爆料卢克在葬礼当晚其实是去酒吧玩乐，并依靠警方给出的证据证明被监控拍下的路线正是通往那家会员制酒吧，艾比盖尔试图将事实从玩乐改为借酒消愁，但大众已然不再买单，负面评论铺天盖地，即使童年的悲惨遭遇也不再能挽回声誉，卢克失去了所有代言并且要赔偿正在拍摄的电影的违约金，艾比盖尔收到公司指示不再担任卢克的经纪人，但依然尽力替他平息这次事件，卢克感觉看到世界在他眼前倒塌，但依旧不后悔自己的所作所为，他恨詹姆斯，但那些曾能忍受的恐怖回忆却变得更加强大，卢克扔掉了手机躲在公寓里，那些被詹姆斯殴打的记忆袭来，他躲进卫生间，将自己扔进灌满冷水的浴缸保持理智，直到第二天艾丽因为联系不上他而通知警察，当晚警察在卢克家中找到他，他已失去意识。

艾丽努力帮卢克收拾这些烂摊子，违约金太高了，即使用她和卢克的所有积蓄也还差一些，卢克在清醒后冷静下来，他安慰艾丽事情还没那么糟，也答应对方再也不会不接电话，艾丽又把这句话送还给他，告诉卢克无论如何他们都会一起面对。

卢克回到他位于洛杉矶的公寓，他盘算着把两套房产都卖掉就可以顶上这个大窟窿，记者们对他围追堵截，没有保镖在周围卢克只能靠自己冲出重围，那几乎用尽了他身体和心灵的力量，他逃进了自己的公寓，对自己为什么会走进衣帽间完全没有意识，他在地板上坐了很久，直到太阳快被对面的大厦完全遮挡然后消失才起身，他打开灯，从抽屉里拿出所有值钱的配饰，这才注意到了他在上个月从拍卖会买回的那条名为芬德芮之眼的项链，本想送给艾丽作为新婚礼物，但现在...卢克拿起那条项链，这条项链如果丢失他能得到大约三百万的保险金赔偿，卢克的心紧张的揪起来，他后退扶住后面的桌子大口喘息，有无数想法涌进他的脑海，卢克将项链越抓越紧，决定冒险一试。

在将项链报失的两个小时后保险公司派了调查员来到卢克的公寓，那时警察已经开始取证。卢克在昨晚用旧鞋在地上留下脚印，然后破坏到无法对比的程度，卢克本想再做出一点翻找的痕迹但假设小偷能策划如此详细的犯罪计划潜入这栋高级公寓，没道理会留下过多的痕迹，所以卢克最后放弃了别的举动，也担心做的越多破绽越多，他把项链藏在了厨房柜子里的桶装泡面中，并用胶水小心黏好，他得说扮演反派多少给了他这些生活经验，虽然之前从没想过能用上就是了。  
“你好，普伦切特先生，我是TNET保险公司的调查员弗朗西斯 肖。”弗朗西斯站在卢克的公寓外，穿过记者和警察的防卫让他有些狼狈，他正正领结，受到准许后进屋。

卢克表现的足够痛苦和焦急，多年的演艺经验用在这件事上多少有点讽刺。卢克跟在弗朗西斯身后，对方大约比他高半个脑袋，那么就一定超过了六英尺，卢克快速扫视了对方的衣着，普通也很整洁，卢克咬着嘴唇跟着弗朗西斯检查公寓，在对方提问时才会说出情况。

“你的意思是在昨天到家后你并未发现异常，而在今天上午收拾行李时，发现项链丢失，对吗？”

“是的，因为我昨天到家时非常疲惫，所以直接就去睡觉了。”卢克面不改色。

“好的，我会在一周内进行核对和追查，如果没有意外我将会通过您的保险赔偿要求。”弗朗西斯绕过一名蹲在地上的警员，初步了解过后他没有得到任何有价值的信息。弗朗西斯在对话时深深看了卢克一眼，这个男人失去了镜头前的风采但依然非常好看，弗朗西斯很难想象这样接二连三的倒霉事竟然都让这个曾经风光无限的演员遇上，他多少知道卢克的事情，毕竟卢克的名字一整周都以各种形式出现在趋势上，他倒是觉得卢克这么做没什么错，毕竟原生家庭并不幸福，能操持一场体面的葬礼已经是不容易的事，弗朗西斯在路上读了一些卢克的过往经历，知道卢克和那位毫无血缘关系的姐姐相处得很好，还长期资助两个同样受到过家庭暴力的孩子，种种看下来现在的遭遇完全是无妄之灾。

卢克听到弗朗西斯的话之后放松下来，打算立刻送对方离开，但那个最近几乎没有规律进食的肚子响了一声，令弗朗西斯停下了脚步，转头对他说：“要不要一起吃点东西，我的车在楼下。”

卢克很想拒绝，但弗朗西斯是个看起来绝对能又快又安全的带他冲出包围圈的人，再加上他确实很饿，先前因为高度紧张完全没有注意到这个问题，现在放松下来感觉都没有力气。

“走吧。”弗朗西斯拍拍卢克的肩膀，他多少僭越了，但不后悔自己这么做，他注意到卢克并没有介意他的触碰而放下心，转而想到刚才触碰的时候卢克的肩膀并不单薄，猜测在外衣下卢克并不是那种弱不禁风的体格，相反属于结实精瘦的类型。

即使弗朗西斯的外形能暂且压制那些鲨鱼一样的记者围堵卢克，却还是没办法遮住所有的闪光灯，好在弗朗西斯的车就停在不远处，卢克差不多是逃进车里，他和弗朗西斯谁都没有说话，卢克能感觉到弗朗西斯正灌注精神甩掉后面的跟车，卢克默默系上安全带，看着弗朗西斯结实的小臂不停扭转方向盘穿进小巷或急转。

“出来吃饭是个错误。”弗朗西斯突然说。

卢克哑然，如果是过去他一定会让弗朗西斯付出代价，最起码要把这辆车砸烂，但现在他却被铺天盖地的孤独和悲伤掩埋，下意识的想要抱紧膝盖，他甚至想在弗朗西斯减速的时候跳车，他这么做过很多次，虽然都是在有安全保障的情况下，但卢克现在不想管那么多。

“到我家吃可以吗？我想饭店里应该也不会安静。”弗朗西斯完全没注意到后座的气氛突然凝固，他已经甩掉了尾巴，逐渐平缓驾驶，通过后视镜看向卢克。

卢克看向弗朗西斯，他抓着胸前的安全带，胸口高高顶起，他拿不出一点演技掩盖自己，因此让弗朗西斯注意到是无可避免的事情。

“呃、抱歉，如果让你误会了请原谅，我不是想骗你去我家，也不是说...”弗朗西斯吞咽口水，卢克已经别过头看着窗外，“和你吃饭是错误，我很高兴能和你一起吃饭。”  
好了可以闭嘴了弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯警告自己。别把气氛搞得更糟了！

卢克不知道怎么回答，他想要大哭，然后大声告诉弗朗西斯幸亏他这么说了，想大喊他没错，想宣告詹姆斯的死令他感到轻松，想坦白他恨这个世界很多事但爱艾丽和朋友，他不想离开。他又想离开。

弗朗西斯打算告诉卢克他现在就可以停车把他留在安全的地方，顺便再次道歉，但卢克整个人趴在他驾驶座的椅子上，跟他说：“好，走吧。”


End file.
